1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is connectors which are easily attachable and detachable and provide a sealing relationship for a passageway. More specifically, the invention relates to such connectors which are used to attach and detach a resin column cassette to a chemical analyzing system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of connectors in the prior art which generally relate to the connecting of two members and the maintaining of the connection. Where the members to be connected have passageways, some connectors also provide a seal to avoid leakage. The following patents illustrate various types of connectors which utilize a pivoting action to make the connection, generally about hooks and generally maintaining the connection by a snapping or latching action.
Leatherman U.S. Pat. No. 608,000 discloses a pipe coupling in which one member has hooks which pivot about a receiving seat located on a second member. The connected position is latched on the opposite side of the connecting members by a locking lever having a spring release. Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,423 also discloses a coupling device in which one connecting member also has hooks which pivot about a receiving seat. Latching is accomplished by a locking pin on one member which enters into a recess located on the second member.
Knight U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,961 discloses a clamp for a detachable mast. In Knight one member is fitted into a bore at the end of a second member. The clamp includes a first cam means which aids in the forcing of the first member into the second member and a second cam means which aids in forceably removing the first inner member.
Hinkel U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,179 discloses a safety coupling for hoisting, pulling or anchoring equipment of the type that is used in the oil and gas industry. The coupling is designed to allow movement between the connecting members up to and in excess of 90.degree. without detachment. This is accomplished with compatible cam surfaces that allow free pivoting between the connecting members and which may only be disengaged when the connecting members are at a predetermined angle with respect to each other.
Demler U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,149 discloses a coupling device for vacuum or pressure systems. When two connecting members are pushed together in an axial direction the members are latched to each other. A seal is provided to avoid leakage.
In Barlow U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,970, a fluid pressure connector which is designed for use with a tractor and has a break away feature is disclosed. The device is spring loaded so that if sufficient axial force is applied side ramps which latch the connection in place are pivoted to release the connection.
In the prior art specifically relating to the connection and disconnection of resin columns in chemical analyzing systems, there generally are no convenient connectors. Connections have been made by connecting the individual tubes that run from the resin column to appropriate locations in the remainder of the system.